Past Revelations
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: There's a new family in Summer Bay. they have one missionto forget their past. what happenes when someone from their past shows up in the bay? Will they ever be able to escape?


Past Revelations!

Ok this is my first ever H&A fic. It's probably bad but I hope you like it.

Summary: There is a new family in town. They have one mission. To forget the past! It is told from different POV's!

Disclaimer: I own the whole Carlson Bunch. Everyone else belongs to someone that's not me!

Chapter 1-A new beginning

I stepped out of the car into the sunlight. This place was beautiful. Much nicer than our home back in Manchester. The sun was shining and I could see blue sky. Plus there was a great big beach right outside our house. I loved this place already and I had only just arrived. My brother's and my sister's got out of the car. As did mum.

"It's gorgeous!" My sister Kaye cried. Kaye is twenty-one years old, has long black hair with red streaks, and she has Mum's green eyes. Kaye is well... different. I guess you could call her a Goth. She's always wearing black things, makeup and she has her ears pierced three times, her nose pierced, and her navel pierced. Kaye is just about to start her last year of Uni studying a Bachelor of Creative Arts.

"Isn't it?" My brother David replied. David is the second eldest of five children. He is nineteen years old and he is just about to start his first year of Uni. He's enrolled in Yabbie Creek University in a course for forensic analogy. He loves all that science stuff. Stuff that I really don't understand. David is a free spirited kind of guy. He's one of my nicest siblings. Although he is almost twenty he still loves to play around with me. Ever since I was old enough to talk we've been the best of friends. We muck around an awful lot and he always gets into trouble with Mum. He is a responsible guy but he still has an inner child, which he releases every so often. David is about 6 foot tall, has spiky black hair and has green eyes.

"So what do you think?" Mum asked.

"I love it!" I cried.

Mum is a great person. Although sometimes she doesn't tend to act like a mum. Sure she's responsible but she's gone down a long way since...well since her last husband left. Mum has green eyes and black hair. Just like everyone else in the family. She has a very unique way of dealing with stress. She cleans everything she sees. (Which I think is good because then it means I don't have to do it).

"I love my room!" Melinda called as she ran downstairs. It has the best view of the ocean. And I have my own balcony."

The rest of my family consists of Melinda, Alex and Me. Melinda and Alex are seventeen-year-old fraternal twins.

Melinda has long black hair, and the most beautiful green eyes, where as Alex has short spiky black hair and brown eyes. Although they are both adorable don't let that fool you. They can be such little terrors. When they are together anything could happen. Once when Alex was four he got his head stuck in a fence so Melinda stuck her head in too. Mum had to get the next-door neighbour to get them out. I was only two at the time but Mum thought it was so funny she had to get the video out. 

Then there's me. I'm only fourteen years old. The runt of the litter. Unlike all my brothers and sisters I am completely different. I got most of Dad's genes. (Even though I don't even know who he is) I got his really long, thick, dark brown hair, which I love. And my eyes...well I love them. I have one green eye and one brown eye. I like it because it sets me apart from the crowd. It makes me feel special because I'm the only one in the family who doesn't have black hair.

Anyway that's my family. Now here's some background info.

Mum is a social worker who takes her job very seriously. So seriously that as soon as she found out there was an opening as a school counsellor she couldn't resist taking it. Which meant she had to drag us around with her. Although I don't mind because we've only been here one day and I already love it. 

The day after we arrived I decided I would go exploring and check out the town. I was walking along the beach. Man the sand was so soft and warm beneath my feet. I had never been to the beach before. It was beautiful. The sun was so bright I had to wear my sunnies for the first time in years. I followed the beach along letting the waves gently crash against my ankles.

I closed my eyes and walked along, letting the breeze blow right past me. I was walking along when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I cried and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with a gorgeous Blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty.

"No it's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." He smiled at me and at that moment I was speechless. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone as gorgeous as him up close.

"Are you alright?" He caught me staring.

"Ah yeah I'm fine." I smiled back at him. First impressions were definitely not my strong point.

"You looked like you were really enjoying the breeze." He told me as he placed his surfboard into the sand.

"I can't remember the last time I was at a place as beautiful as this."

"You're new around here I take it?"

"Yeah my family just arrived this afternoon."

"Welcome to Summer Bay. I'm Kim. Kim Hyde."

"Alyssa Carlson." I shook his outstretched hand.

"Hey I'd love to stay and chat but I'm late for work. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah I'd like that." I watched as he grabbed his board and ran up the path through the sand. I turned and sat down in the warm sand, watching and listening to the waves crash against the shore.

I must have been down there for a while because Kaye came looking for me.

"Hey kiddo." She smiled. "Mum says you've got to come unload your stuff so I can get going. I've got to be back in the city by three."

"Right."

"It's beautiful isn't it?'

"It sure is." I stood and followed her back up to our new house where boxes lay scattered along the porch and through the hall.

"Man I never realised that we had so much stuff." I said as I carried the last of the boxes into the house.

"Me either. We'll have to sort through it and figure out what we need and what we don't need. The less stuff we have cluttering our cupboards the better.

"You said it Mum." David agreed.

"Well as much as I would love to stay, I've really got to get back to the city." Kaye announced and headed for her car.

"Hey, we'll miss you kiddo." Mum hugged her. "And remember if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I know Mum." Kaye rolled her eyes.

"C-ya Kaye." Melinda called from the window of her room.

"Yeah Bye." Alex stuck his head out the window too.

"Bye guys. Don't cause too much trouble." Kaye smiled and then she turned to David. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

I looked at Kaye as she got her keys out of her bag and took another step towards her car. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. She was really going. For the first time in my life Kaye was going. She wasn't going to be around to give me advice, she wasn't going to be around to stop the twins from easing me, she wasn't going to be around to be the best older sister ever.

"Hey Munchkin what's up?" Kaye asked coming closer to me and hugging me.

"I don't want you to go."

"Hey. It's not like I'm leaving forever. I do get holidays remember?" She laughed. I didn't laugh with her. "Aww come on Munchkin. Please don't cry. If you start crying I'll start crying. And you know how that smudges my makeup." She smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look here's my number." She took out a pen and paper and scribbled down a phone number. Then handed it to me. "If you ever need anything, even if it is just to talk, then call me on this number. I'm gunna miss you munchkin."

"I'm gunna miss you too." I hugged her and the tears started streaming from my eyes.

"Hey if I don't get going now I'll never leave. Bye guys." She stepped away and climbed into her car.

"Bye." I whispered and watched her drive off.

"Okay." Mum cried out, startling me. "What's say we dump the rest of this stuff inside then head out for some burgers?" I could tell she was just as upset as me about letting Kaye go.

"Sounds good to me." David replied and he put his arm around me. "Come on Lyssa. Cheer up. She'll be back soon."

"I know. It's just…it's going to be hard without either of you around."

"Hey who said I wasn't going to be around? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. But you'll make some new Uni friends and you'll always be hanging out with them."

"Doesn't mean I can't make time for my youngest sister." He ruffled my hair.

"Hey don't do that." I laughed and straightened my hair.

"Right…so let's get going then. Melinda, Alex come on. We're heading out for burgers." Mum called up the stairs and they came running down. Those two could never resist food.

"Right where should we go?" Mum asked. We were all piled in the mini van, driving along the beach looking for a place that sold burgers.

"There looks like a good spot." Alex pointed out a small diner.

"Looks good to me. Let's go check it out." Mum pulled the car into the parking lot and we all climbed out.

Once we were inside I could feel everyone watching us. It was like we were some kind of freak show.

"Can I help you?" A woman at the counter asked.

"Ah yeah you can actually." Mum smiled. "Could I grab…5 hamburgers with the lot, three minus tomato…." The woman wrote it down. "…What drinks do you guys want?"

"Just a chocolate shake thanks." I said.

"Same for me." David replied. He had his hand on my left shoulder, which made me feel a little better.

"And me too." Alex added.

"Strawberry for me."

"And I'll have an OJ. So that's three chocolate shakes, one strawberry shake and an OJ."

"Right if you'll just take a seat I'll bring that out to you soon." The woman smiled.

"Leah we need 5 burgers with the lot, three minus tomato." I heard the woman say as we walked towards a booth at the back of the diner.

The twins started talking about how they were going to decorate their room and Mum and David started talking about David's Uni course. I zoned out and looked around the place.

It felt like everyone was still watching us. I felt like I was slowly becoming smaller and smaller in the surroundings. I just wanted to go home. This place was nothing like our local coffee shop back home where we knew everyone and everyone knew us. I felt like an outsider, like I didn't belong.

"Hey mum I've kind of lost my appetite. I'll see you at home." I stood and started walking out of the diner when BAM. For the second time that afternoon I had run into someone.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time. When I looked up it was the same guy I had bumped into earlier that day, only this time he had two more people with him.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He said with a laugh. "Alyssa was it?"

"Yeah. And you're Kim."

"That's me." He replied. "And these are my mates Robbie and Tasha."

"Hey." I smiled and waved at the two people standing next to him.

"Guys this is Alyssa. She just moved to Summer Bay."

"Hey Alyssa. I love your name." The blond haired girl known as Tasha smiled at me. She was beautiful. She had long, curly blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and her voice was so angelic. And the boy next to her…Robbie. He was just as gorgeous as Kim.

"Nice to meet you." Robbie stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"You too."

"Hey we were just about to order some lunch. Did you want to join us?"

"Ah…yeah that'd be great." I smiled. "Just give me a second." They sat down and I walked over to Mum and the others. "Hey I think I might stay after all. You don't mind if I eat with my new friends do you?" I asked.

"You…friends? As if." Alex laughed.

"Yeah. They're right over there." I gestured towards the table that they were sitting on.

"_You're_ friends with _him_? No way! He's gorgeous." Melinda cried.

"Hands off. I saw him first." I joked.

"Hey…no dibs." She poked her tongue out at me.

"Girls." Mum stepped in. "yes of course you can eat with your new friends sweetie. Just make sure you're back at the house by 2."

"I will Mum." I smiled. Yes. This was the first time in like…forever that I had made friends with someone before Melinda had and it felt great. This town wasn't turning out to be that bad after all!

Well I know this is pretty crappy but could you at least give some kind of feedback please? Even if it is criticism.

Jess


End file.
